Promise Ring
by Kagomechan91
Summary: Inuyasha dies a week after he proposes to Kagome. Grieving, Kagome returns to her era. A few months later, she finds out she's pregnant...with Inuyasha's child, who is way more than he seems! R X R!
1. A Mortal Life, Immortal Love

Promise Ring: An Inuyasha fan fiction  
  
By Inuyashasitboy20  
  
Inuyashasitboy20: The first chapter is in third person view. The other chapters will be first person, switching POVs every chapter. Who will the other characters be? Not tellin'! Ha ha. The unclear pronouns in the beginning are supposed to be there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. in any way, shape, or form! Don't sue me! I only own the um...OTHER character in this story...  
  
"blah"= speech 'blah'= thought blah=dream  
  
And so we begin...  
  
Chapter 1: A Mortal Life, Immortal Love  
  
He lied in the girl's arms, on the hard ground. Blood was coming from both his face and chest. His red hoari was burned and torn. He gasped quietly, but helplessly for air. After defeating a demon even more powerful than the all-powerful Naraku, Inuyasha was on the verge of dying.  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha close, afraid to let him go. Blood was staining her uniform and she cried silent tears for the wounded hanyou. She stroked Inuyasha's hair with her left hand and her ring finger shined.  
  
(Flashback mode [The previous week])  
  
Kagome happily dragged Inuyasha to the well in the soft sunset. "What're you doin'?!" Inuyasha yelled while he tried to keep grip of Kagome's hand. Kagome giggled and they reached the mini open field of the Bone-Eater's Well. The couple sat on the rim.  
  
Kagome shuffled through her skirt pockets and pulled out two small, navy blue boxes.  
  
"What are those supposed to be?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome opened the boxes and showed the interiors of them to Inuyasha.  
  
"They're promise rings." Kagome said and pulled a ring from one of the boxes. "Give me your left hand, please," Kagome said.  
  
"Kay." Inuyasha stuck out his left hand from under his sleeve, and Kagome slipped the ring onto his ring finger. She let go of Inuyasha's hand and he stared at the shimmering ring.  
  
It was gold, and looked almost like a wedding band.  
  
"What are they for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They're to make promises with another person." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome closed their eyes and their minds intertwined.  
  
"Let's promise to always be together forever," they said at the same time. They both smiled and Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I love you so much," Inuyasha declared and squeezed Kagome close to him and Kagome hugged back.  
  
"I love you, too," Kagome said truthfully. She pulled back a little and looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha cupped his hands around her cheeks and kissed her. The kiss started gentle, then Kagome kissed back, harder. She started to laugh and they fell on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha, who lied on top of Kagome, sat up. He looked at her as she sat up as well, brushing her hair behind her ear. His golden amber eyes glistened and he smiled. He took hold of Kagome's free hand with his left hand, his ring shimmering.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak. "Kagome, we've already defeated Naraku. We've reformed the Shikon no Tama. We did all that together. I love you and I want to be with you forever. So could you do me a favor?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome stared back at him. She hadn't expected that question. She was already 19 years old and hadn't even thought about marriage. She attended Tokyo University for nursing and studied her brain raw, so she never had time to even consider getting married. But now she would have to, because Inuyasha asked HER to marry him. Not Kikyou. Even if Houjo had asked her, she wouldn't have accepted.  
  
"Hai! Of course I will!" Kagome squeezed his hand tightly and cried soft tears of joy. She kissed him and flung her arms around his neck. "How could I NOT marry you?" Inuyasha smiled at her comment and hugged her.  
  
"Can we tell the others?" Kagome asked. "Tomorrow. We'll tell them tomorrow, so then the two of us can just celebrate tonight." Inuyasha said then grabbed Kagome's shoulders and kissed her hard in the dark. (They continued to kiss and did stuff that I can't say 'cuz there's kids roaming the net!!)  
  
Kagome never remembered to tell the others of their engagement.  
  
(End flashback mode)  
  
Kagome snapped out of the past and back to reality. Inuyasha was dying. It was too much to handle. She clutched his upper arms and hugged him so tightly that his arms turned a shade of red. She closed her eyes and held his face up to hers and kissed him. Tears poured down onto his nose and dripped to the ground. She stopped kissing him and kept saying, "No, you can't die...not now..."  
  
A hand then touched her cheek. Kagome stopped speaking, opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha's staring warmly at her. His left hand rubbed her cheek. "K-Kagome..." Inuyasha winced at the pain in his chest while he spoke.  
  
"What...?" Kagome asked in a whisper as she looked down at him with glistening eyes. "It looks like we can't f-fulfill our promise to each other..." Inuyasha breathed heavily. "What are you talking about? Of course we can-" Kagome's weak voice was cut off by Inuyasha shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry I couldn't live with you forever..." Inuyasha looked up to the gray sky and then his eyes closed. His hand fell from Kagome's cheek.  
  
It was over. Inuyasha was dead. He was REALLY dead.  
  
Kagome clasped handfuls of his kimono and wildly sobbed into it. How could this have happened? She had only been engaged to Inuyasha for a little more than a week. 'He's really dead...and you have only been together for 4 years. Inuyasha had proved in those 4 years that he couldn't die. No matter how many demons flew through his insides, no matter how many times he was stabbed, not even the time he was struck by his own attack, the Windscar, he still lived. It had seemed that he was immortal.  
  
'But now that person is gone. Your "immortal" hanyou is dead. The one, who had survived and won every fight thrown at him, is gone from the world. Forever. Never to return to life.' Kagome cried even harder at these thoughts. She wanted to tear them from her brain and beat them to a pulp.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came up behind her and hugged her. Kagome set Inuyasha on her lap and hugged them back. Sango rubbed Kagome's head and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You're gonna be okay, Kagome-chan..." Sango had tried to assured her, but it came out unconvincingly. Miroku leaned over Inuyasha's body and prayed for him. "Please rest in peace, my good friend." Miroku gulped strongly, trying to fight off tears. Shippou hugged Kagome's waist and cried. Inuyasha was kind of like Shippou's older brother. The whole Yasha gang was like his family.  
  
Kagome beckoned Kirara to come to her. Kirara became her giant neko-youkai form and flew over to Kagome. Kagome picked Inuyasha up and placed him onto Kirara's back. Kagome climbed up onto Kirara's back and propped Inuyasha up against her stomach. His body was growing cold.  
  
"Kagome-sama, where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The burial," Kagome said with tear-filled eyes. And she flew off into the darkness with her dead lover.  
  
Inuyashasitboy20: Boohoo!! So sad!! I don't know why I wanted to actually write a fan fic that made Inuyasha die in the FIRST chapter!! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!!  
  



	2. The Burial

Inuyashasitboy20: This is Chapter 2 of "Promise Ring"! Enjoy!! This chapter is from Kagome-chan's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome and the other original Inuyasha characters still aren't mine...dammit.  
  
Chapter 2: The Burial  
  
I reached Kaede-sama's village and climbed off of Kirara. I grabbed Inuyasha and carried him toward her hut. Kaede-sama was asleep until the rustling of her straw door awakened her. She sat up and looked at me who was holding the dead hanyou.  
  
"Child! What happened?!" Kaede-sama ran to me, as I was about to break down and cry again. "I-i-i-t was a d-d-demon..." I ran her finger along Inuyasha's face. Tear droplets fell on his face and I started to scream in grief. Kaede-sama leaned to me and supported me. I cried into her blouse for a long time while she stroked my hair.  
  
Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan, and Sango-chan ran into the hut. Apparently Kirara had flown back to where they were before and picked them up.  
  
"Kagome!! Are you okay?" Shippou-chan looked at me with teary eyes. "I thought you said you were going home..." "I am..." I returned Shippou-chan's sad look. "But I wanted to come here first to give him a proper burial..." I looked over at Miroku-sama, who nodded. "It is only best if we bury him in the proper way, isn't it, Kagome-sama?" I nodded an affirmative.  
  
"Kirara, will you help me dig?" I asked the now-small Kirara. Kirara mewed and walked to me. I pet Kirara and she jumped on my head. "Sango-chan, will you and Shippou-chan go and pick some flowers for his gravesite?" I asked. They agreed. "What shall I do, Kagome-sama?" Miroku-sama asked.  
  
"You could help me dig the grave and fill it with dirt again..." I said slowly. "Okay, I will. And I will also pray for him everyday." Miroku-sama said leaned to me. "Are you okay, Kagome-sama?" "Yeah," I answered.  
  
"Arigatou, all of you..." I muttered. "Mew!" I picked Kirara off of my head and hugged her. "Arigatou to you too, Kirara..."  
  
Kirara purred in my palms. She licked my fingertips and jumped onto Sango- chan's shoulders. "Come on Kirara, let's go outside and dig..." I said. "Kagome-chan, where are you going to dig his grave?" Sango-chan asked.  
  
"At his favorite tree." I declared. (A/N: His favorite tree is the one that Yasha gang appears by in the 3rd ending theme, "Dearest".) I picked up Inuyasha and then Miroku-sama saw my ring.  
  
"Is that a wedding band?!" Sango-chan exclaimed as she saw my ring as well.  
  
"No, it's a promise ring," I said. "Hey, guys, I have something to tell you. Originally, both Inuyasha and I wanted to tell you, but," I glanced over at the body, "you can guess why he couldn't."  
  
"What is it, Kagome? Tell us," Shippou-chan pleaded, tugging on my shirt.  
  
"Okay...Well, Inuyasha and I are—I mean we were..."  
  
"Come on, you can tell us." Miroku-sama smiled softly and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"We were...engaged." I said it. It was out. I looked over to my friends, and saw their blank faces.  
  
"Ye two...were engaged for marriage?" Kaede-sama asked. "H-hai." I looked down at the floor so they couldn't see me cry. "Kagome-chan..." Sango-chan walked to me and turned my face toward hers, my tears running down my cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I-I f-forgot...I was so happy to be with him as his fiancé and I just wanted to stay with him, so I got carried away and forgot to tell you," I thought back again to the day he proposed to me. "He told me to tell you guys the next day after he proposed to me so both of us could celebrate together that night. He told me he wanted me to be with me forever...but n-now...h-he's g-g-gone!"  
  
I broke out in tears and walked out of the hut with the taijiya, the hoshi, the chibi kitsune, and the neko youkai. Sango-chan and Shippou-chan headed toward the well to pick flowers. Kirara and Miroku-sama followed me to Inuyasha's tree, Miroku-sama carrying Inuyasha. I carried the shovels and Kirara jumped on my shoulder.  
  
"We're here..." I said as I dropped the shovels and stared up at the tall and skinny tree. Miroku looked up at it and then down at me. I had tears in my eyes, yet again.  
  
"Th-this is where I sat him when I tried to treat his wounds from Yura of the Demon Hair. He had a deep gash in his chest from her oni's sword. When we had defeated Yura, Inuyasha actually called me 'Kagome' for the first time. Not 'Stupid Woman'. When he called me by my name, I was so happy and thought that we would be friends then."  
  
I sat down against the tree and sighed. "The day after he proposed to me, I realized that the day he proposed was the 4th anniversary of my meeting him. Call me romantic, but I thought it was the perfect idea for him to propose to me on that day. And it was just last week, too. And through that whole week I was making plans for a wedding." I looked down at the ground again.  
  
"Kagome-sama...gomen nasai..." Miroku-sama said guiltily. I turned to him quickly and shook my head.  
  
"No! Don't apologize! I've been so grateful that you and Sango-chan and Shippou-chan have been with Inuyasha and me all these years. Especially you, because you were able to survive with us until the battle with Naraku and now you're cured! I've been so glad that you guys were with me for all that time!" I clutched his kimono.  
  
"So onegai, Miroku-sama, NEVER apologize for what happened to him. Only apologize for what is truly your fault." I looked up into his blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Okay, Kagome-sama. I promise." Miroku hugged me and I hugged him back. "Thank you for staying with us," I said. "No problem," Miroku answered.  
  
I pulled away and stood up. I looked the other way so the others could avoid me crying again. "Well, Kirara, Miroku-sama, we better start digging!" My voice was weak. I grabbed a shovel and handed it to Miroku- sama, then grabbed one for myself. Kirara became her giant-cat form and began digging at the place that I indicated her to dig. Miroku-sama bent slightly and started digging at the same place. I started digging too, and then glanced over at Inuyasha's body. He was propped up against the tree, his head facing the opposite of mine.  
  
I looked at his once-handsome face. It was scarred from the burns and cuts that he received from the demon that killed him. The demon had actually come after me, hungry for the whole Sacred Jewel. Inuyasha had stood in front to protect me, and got hurt in the process. He let me borrow his hoari to also keep me safe from the demon. Inuyasha had destroyed the demon's brother with the Bokuryuhaa, and demon wanted revenge for it's brother.  
  
So the demon cut and burned him...badly. So badly, it kept doing it, until it killed Inuyasha. 'Why Kagome, why did you let it kill Inuyasha?' "I didn't!" I yelled out loud. Miroku-sama looked at me with a confused face.  
  
"Um, Kagome-sama? Doijabu?" Miroku-sama asked me. "Uh, hai. I was just yelling at my thoughts..." Okay, THAT sounded stupid. I was YELLING at my THOUGHTS? Get a grip, Kagome. "What did they tell you? Your thoughts, I mean," Miroku-sama said.  
  
"They asked me why I let that demon kill Inuyasha. And I said, as you can recall, 'I didn't!' Why would my thoughts say something that?"  
  
"Maybe because you loved him so much, your thoughts make you feel guilty because that is what you are thinking. Maybe you thought that you couldn't have helped Inuyasha, so that is what led to his death." Miroku-sama assured. 'He's right.' I thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." I said. I continued to dig.  
  
"Kagome!! We're finished picking flowers!!" Shippou-chan yelled my attention away from what seemed like hours of digging. "Oh, okay Shippou- chan." I dropped my shovel and Shippou-chan handed me the bouquet of both his and Sango-chan's flowers. Sango-chan took over digging for me.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you should rest," Sango-chan sounded worried. "Yeah, I guess I should...all that crying wiped me out." I sat down by the tree again and closed my eyes. Miroku-sama and Sango-chan gently grabbed Inuyasha's arms and legs and walked him over to the hole. Sango-chan lightly placed him into the hole, and Miroku-sama grabbed the shovel and started replacing the dirt into the hole. As I watched my lover being buried, tears formed in my tear docs. I quickly wiped them away and turned to try and rest. Miroku- sama prayed silently for Inuyasha and Shippou-chan started crying, along with Sango-chan.  
  
Whispers of my friends sounded in my ears. "We shouldn't stop Kagome-chan from going home. It would be good for her to let her emotions out with her family. We should just let her go, even if it makes us grieve over her, too."  
  
"But Sango--" Shippou-chan complained.  
  
"She's right, Shippou. Kagome-sama has got to take her emotions out on her own and with her family. We have no right to keep her from expressing her emotions," Miroku-sama's voice sounded kind of sad, but serious. 'Wow. They must really feel sorry for me...I wish I didn't have to put them through all of this...' I thought to myself. I forgot about resting and stood up.  
  
"Hey, guys," I said slowly.  
  
"Nani? Kagome, I thought you were going to rest," Shippou-chan said. "I changed my mind..." "Kagome-chan, what is it?" Sango-chan asked me as she walked over from the grave. Shippou-chan placed the flowers on Inuyasha's grave.  
  
"I-I...I've decided to go home now. I was going to stay for about another day, but I don't think I could handle it. I love you guys so much and I'm sorry that you guys have to go through this." I looked up to Sango-chan and I through my arms around her. "Thank you so much for being there for me when I needed you. I'll miss you so much."  
  
I walked over to Miroku-sama. "I will miss you too, you and your perverted ways. You always tried to stop Inuyasha and I from fighting. You are kind of like a brother to me, and Sango-chan is like my sister." I hugged him and he hugged back. "I'll miss you too, Kagome-sama," he responded.  
  
"What about me?" Shippou-chan jumped up to me and hugged me as I let go of Miroku-sama.  
  
"I'll definitely miss you, Shippou-chan," I said and I rubbed my cheek against his hair. "You're like a son to me!" I said kind of cheerfully. Shippou-chan smiled. "I think that's good because my mommy passed away a long time ago so now I have another mommy!!" I looked at him with uneasy eyes, and saw his childish tears. "I'll miss you so much, Mommy!" I was shocked when Shippou-chan said that, and he could see it in my eyes. Then he could see the happiness that shone in my smile.  
  
"I love you guys," I said and hugged Shippou-chan harder. "It's been so hard saying goodbye to all of you because it's like moving away from my family forever..." I struggled to say these words, thinking of how I would never see my best friends again.  
  
"G-gomen nasai!" I yelled and ran off into the woods, headed for home. 'I'll never see them again...' I thought. I ran to Kaede-sama's hut, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door to my permanent home, never to return to this era again.  
  
Inuyashasitboy20: Well that's it for chapter 2!! I think this is going to be my longest chapter, but you never know!! I'll hopefully be finished writing and post chapter 3 soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or Inuyasha so don't sue me or I'll come after you and shoot you with my hakama [sacred arrows]! 


	3. Carvings

Inuyashasitboy20: This is chapter 3 of "Promise Ring". This chapter takes place a few months after Kagome returns home. She comes across a familiar tree on the way to school...  
  
Disclaimer: Kagome is not one of my own characters she is one of Ms. Takahashi's.  
  
Chapter 3: Carvings  
  
It's been three months since I left the Sengoku Jidai. When I returned home that day, Souta ran to me and saw me crying.  
  
(Flashback Mode [Three Months Ago])  
  
"Hey mom!! Nessan's (nessan means sister) home!" Souta cried out as he ran to me with a bag of chips in is hands. "Hey Kagome! Long time no--" He stopped when he looked into my eyes.  
  
Sure enough, tears were rolling down them. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Souta sounded worried. I fell to my knees and hugged him. "He's gone, Souta!" "Who's gone?" he asked confused.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" I cried and hugged him tighter. My mother's voice rang into the hallway, "Kagome!! Are you okay?!" Mom ran into the hall and saw me embracing Souta and crying. "What is it, Kagome?" She ran to me and placed her hand on my back.  
  
"It's Inuyasha..." Souta started saying, "he's...dead..."  
  
Mom gasped. She stood and covered her hand over her mouth. "Really?" she mouthed between her fingers. Then she looked down at me and rubbed my back. "Oh, Honey..." she said, sounding like she was going to cry more than me. "Mom..." I jumped up into her shoulders and sobbed my heart out while I was twitching. She took me upstairs to rest, and I cried all night long.  
  
(End Flashback Mode)  
  
I flashed back to reality. He's gone; I've gotten over it...somewhat. I started walking again and something stopped me in my tracks. I looked up to see what had made me stop. And then I saw it.  
  
Inuyasha's tree. His grave. I had never noticed it there before. Almost right in front of my house. I stared at its bare branches and then stepped closer to touch it. I rubbed my hand across its smooth bark, until I hit an indent in the bark. It felt more like a carving.  
  
So I replaced my hand back to my side and looked at the carving in the ancient tree. It had Inuyasha's name engraved in it. I looked at it more carefully and smiled softly, thinking that it was probably Miroku who would go through the work of carving Inuyasha's name into the tree. 'Thank you, guys...' I put my hand up to my mouth and then placed it to Inuyasha's carved Romanji name. As I looked around the tree further, I noticed other carvings in the tree...  
  
"Here lies Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou. He risked his life for his fiancé, and died in the process, killed by a demon." I read to myself quietly, the words that were written.  
  
Also engraved was:  
  
"The taijiya, Sango."  
  
"The hoshi, Miroku."  
  
"The kitsune-youkai, Shippou."  
  
"The neko-youkai, Kirara."  
  
And last but not least, "The miko, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"We all are dear friends of the hanyou, and we hope that he will rest in peace eternally."  
  
Tears formed as I smiled at the carvings. When I looked up once again at the leafless branches, little white snowflakes fell from the sky. My friends had remembered to include me in their tribute to Inuyasha. I took some steps back from the tree, and then headed further to the school.  
  
'I wonder how many of my friends read the tree and were completely confused,' I thought. "I should do something to pay a tribute to those three..." I should carve their names in the tree as a grave marker, so then it would be easier to pay a tribute to my friends, and not have people think I'm strange for bringing flowers to a random public tree. I ran back up the many steps to my house, and toward the Sacred God Tree.  
  
I shuffled through my bag and pulled out a very small pocketknife. I stood in front of the tree and held my knife up to the dark, hard, bark. I etched Inuyasha's name into the tree first, and then moved next to his name and scratched Sango-chan's name into the hard surface. Next to hers was Miroku-sama's name, and then even Kikyou's name. I put Rin's name into the tree, as well. Finally, I carved in Kaede-sama's name. I wasn't sure if Kouga-kun, Sesshoumaru, or Shippou-chan were dead, seeing as they were demons and could live a long time.  
  
I brought my knife down from the tree, satisfied. I lowered the blade into the plastic casing and placed it back in my brown leather bag, with my books. I looked at my watch and gasped.  
  
"10:30?! Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!!!" I picked up my slow pace and ran back down the steps, onto the sidewalk, and to school.  
  
But even though I was in such a hurry, I never forgot of how blessed I was to have friends in the Sengoku Jidai like I did. I was happy that I was able to make sort of a grave for them, and I could honor them everyday now. I reached my school grounds and sighed. "Okay, finals, here I come!!"  
  
Inuyashasitboy20: And that, my friends, is chapter 3. It's not as long as I would have hoped, but it's good enough for me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, besides Kagome's child. 


	4. Surprise!

Inuyashasitboy20: This is Chapter 4. Enjoy.  
  
NOTE: I changed my mind about switching POVs every chapter, so Kagome is going to be narrating the whole story.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha STILL aren't mine...  
  
Chapter 4: Surprise!  
  
I walked out of school at 3:00 PM. I stretched. "Ah! Finals are done!!" Now I could go back home and rest after studying 24/7. As I was walking down the street, I suddenly got hungry. So, I stopped by Wacdnald's to get a burger.  
  
Then a burger turned into 2 burgers. Then 3. I don't know why I was eating so much. I was never this hungry before. People coming in the restaurant and stared at me wolfing down my food as they went to the counter to order their food. As I was gobbling down burgers, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked in together.  
  
"Kagome!" They looked over to me, and they stared.  
  
"What's with all the burgers?" Yuka asked. "I-uh, got hungry..." I said and scratched the back of my head. "Hungry?! You look like you haven't eaten in weeks!!" Ayumi said.  
  
"Hai, and you haven't been in school (college) for a while. It's beginning to be like it was before when you were sick all the time!" Eri bent down to me.  
  
"Well, I actually have eaten, but a few months ago I stopped eating after it happened..." I tried to avoid the memory of Inuyasha dying.  
  
"What happened? You haven't told us anything lately," Ayumi complained.  
  
"Okay...well, you remember that boyfriend that I told you about in junior high?"  
  
"Are you two still GOING OUT? I thought you two would be married by now!" Yuka and Eri said.  
  
I got a slight tear in my eye. Ayumi saw the tear fall from my cheek. The three of them stepped into the booth I was in.  
  
"Kagome-chan, did he break up with you again?" Ayumi asked. "Iie...he..." I clutched my skirt.  
  
"He died." There. It was out. I couldn't hide from the truth, so I just had to face it. I looked up to my friends who had blank faces. "But, before he died, he p-proposed to me. I accepted and we started planning our wedding. But a week later, he was stabbed in a gang fight. Some guys were coming on to me and he started to beat them up, but one guy pulled out a k-knife, and--" I stopped. Man, I'm actually good at making up stuff. I didn't have to have gramps make up stories for me getting mysteriously ill with like 'ringworm' or something. I could have just said something that sounded realistic.  
  
"N-no way," Ayumi covered her mouth with her hand when she gasped. Eri stared at me. "Are you joking with us, Kagome-chan?" I shook my head. "You know what I noticed? You never told us his name!"  
  
His name? Should I tell them his real name? If I do, will they think he's a demon? Oh well, I'll just tell them.  
  
"His name? It's...I mean it was Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Yuka stood up as quick as she had sat down.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha," I said, looking confused. "Have you heard about him, Yuka-chan?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" I gulped. Was she going to say that he was a demon? I hope not. Then I would have to explain the whole thing about me being absent so much to go to the Sengoku Jidai. I held my breath, as Yuka would probably reveal what I had been keeping secret for the past 4 years...  
  
"He is--"  
  
SLAM!! The door to the restaurant door slammed. We all looked at who rushed into the restaurant.  
  
It was Shippou. I looked up at him with shock. He had grown about 5 feet in the last 500 years. He didn't wear his hair in a bow anymore (thank god for that), and he didn't look so much like a girl anymore. He used to be cute like a puppy-dog, but now he's like 'Wow, you're hot!!' It was kinda strange that I found him hot because I had practically been his mother for the past 4 years.  
  
He looked over to me and gasped. "Kagome?! Hey!! I haven't seen you in 500 years!!" he yelled very loudly and waved rapidly. His voice had changed a lot too.  
  
Uh-oh. He said it. I hope the three of them took that as a joke. I stood up quickly and clutched Shippou's arm. I ran him over to the other side of the restaurant. He winced in pain while I cut off his circulation. He's a demon, so that wouldn't hurt THAT much would it? I let him go at the doors off the restroom doors. I looked him in his bright-aqua eyes. He looked a little confused. "Why did you pull me from them?" he asked.  
  
"The only people that know I went back to your time are my little brother, my mother, and grandfather. So don't go telling everybody ELSE in the city about my little trips." He nodded an affirmative. "And how did you find me? This city is HUGE!"  
  
"I found your scent while I was buying something for my wife. So, I decided to see what was up. And then I saw you go into this place."  
  
"You're married?! Is she a kitsune too? How long have you been married? When did you meet?" I asked. Shippou was married! Of course I would ask that many questions if he was practically my SON!!!  
  
"Actually, I married Satsuki," he said. "But-but how can you still be married now? Isn't she human?" I asked. "That's a funny thing...see, Satsuki's father was a demon, so it kinda carried into her blood, so she was a half-breed too." He said as he scratched the back of his neck and smiled.  
  
"Well that's good for you, Shippou-chan—or should I call you Shippou-kun?" I looked up to him (He was actually TALLER than me!). "You can call me Shippou. It's less confusing to other people because I don't think it would be right if you went around calling a grown man 'chan'." He laughed. "Okay, then. Shippou it is!" I smiled and hugged him in the way that a mother would embrace her child.  
  
When I hugged Shippou, I felt happier than I had been in months, like a piece of me had been returned. I felt that now I was able to tell someone about what I was feeling and they would understand. I just wish Miroku and Sango could be here also. But nothing would make me feel any better than to have my love here with me.  
  
I grabbed Shippou's hand and walked him over to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They looked up at Shippou in awe. They must of thought he was cute too.  
  
"Uh, Kagome? Who is this?" Ayumi asked as she skimmed Shippou up and down.  
  
"This is Shippou. He was one of mine and Inuyasha's best friends." I looked over at Shippou, who waved to the three.  
  
"Konnichiwa. I'm Shippou. You must be Yuka (he looked at Yuka), Eri (he looked at Eri, who nodded), and Ayumi (who smiled as he looked at her). Kagome has told me about you (A/N: Not really in the series, but let's just go with it anyway.). Well, I'm sorry, but I have to get back home. I'll see you later, Kagome!"  
  
Shippou walked towards the door, and I yelled, "Tell Satsuki-chan I said hi!" "Okay, I will!" he said. He waved, and then walked out the door, to disappear into the crowd of people on the street.  
  
Inuyashasitboy20: So.... whatcha think? I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to post this chapter!!!! (In one breath =) My internet was messed up so we had to get a new internet and it didn't work because of the stupid Internet Explorer so we had to do something (I don't remember what) and we got it to work breathes deeply. So, I hope you can forgive me!!! Bows a lot Ja ne!!!! Runs away 


End file.
